Departure
by pikachu203
Summary: Terra's going off on a training mission and no one knows when he's going to be back. Will Aqua get a chance to say 'good bye? How will she handle it? ONE-SHOT, may be elongated. Pre-BBS. Terra x Aqua.


**Departure**

** Hello, everybody! I'm back writing more one-shots for Terra x Aqua because I adore these two. Don't ask why, I honestly don't know, I just do. Anyway, this was once again inspired by a picture on Deviant Art. As usual with one-shots like this, I may continue it if people like it enough, but it's a one shot for now. I kind of just wrote this in a class and after school because I was bored… This is the second pairing I've written a relatively short one-shot for, so that's interesting I guess. (Under 2-3 thousand words…) I don't know why I wrote this honestly, I hope you like it.**

** Oh and I finally figured out how to make lines on documents on Fan fiction now… It's pathetic I didn't figure that out before, but whatever, better late than never.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

(Aqua's POV)

I was staring out of one of the windows in the Main Training hall down at Terra and Ven who were sparring in the field below. I was constantly moving; I couldn't sit still, because I was so nervous. Terra was going to be off on a training mission in another world, and I had no idea when he was going to be back. Today was his last actual day training with us for at least two weeks according to Master Eraqus.

Terra was supposed to help train Ven to fight with someone bigger than him. I was supposed to be training with magic, but I kept on getting distracted every time I thought about Terra and the magic was doing the opposite of what I wanted it to. Every time I tried to cast a fire, blizzard would come out, every time I tried to use zero gravity I used magnet and the same went for every other spell I could think of. I frowned, I'd been at this for hours and I couldn't get it right. All I managed to do was burn part of the wall. (Which Master was not pleased about…)

I sighed and held out my blade again, wanting to cast a thunder spell. When I did, a large gust of air blew around me, blasting my hair so it was spiked upwards. I sighed and started fixing it and the boys came in, sweaty and covered in dirt and bruises, as usual. Ven smiled, "Hi, Aqua. How's your training going?"

I frowned, annoyed with the situation, "Terrible. I can't do anything right!"

Terra gave me a pat on the shoulder, "Relax. Everything will be fine. By the time I get back, you'll have this down."

I smiled at him quietly and tried to just concentrate on the fact that he was here right now, and not that he was going to leave me.

Dammit, I was thinking about it again…

I tried to shake off the thought but it was Ven who snapped me out of it, "Aqua, why are you crying?"

I quickly moved my hand up to wipe away the tear, "I'm not crying!"

"Is this about me again? It's alright. I promise I'll be fine," Terra said.

"N-no…" I lied awkwardly, "Just… Just leave me alone!"

I turned to run out of the room in annoyance and I felt someone's hand land on my shoulder, "Aqua?"

Terra…

I sighed, "Look, I don't want to talk about this…"

Terra gave me a swift hug from behind, "Relax, Aqua. It's going to be fine. I'll be fine."

I turned around, "I know… It's just that I-"

He cut me off, "I know you're worried about me. If it makes you feel better I'll check if we can keep in touch somehow while I'm away."

I nodded, sniffling slightly and rubbing away at my slightly wet eyes, "That'd make me feel better."

He laughed, "You're acting like Ven!"

I gave him a small smile, "I guess…"

He offered me his hand and I took it gently, "Okay."

* * *

The next morning I knew Ven had woken up early to say goodbye to Terra, but I didn't wake up until the sun was high in the sky. I blinked in the sunlight, wondering for a moment why Terra hadn't woken me up yet before remembering that he was leaving today. Wait…

Oh no… Terra was leaving today and I didn't say good bye. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, not even bothering to get out of my pajamas. I bolted out of the castle and managed to catch up with Terra in the forecourt. I was too out of breath to shout his name so I just ran up behind him and gave him a hug.

He turned, "Aqua, I was going to let you sleep."

I breathed hard, "I just wanted… to say… good bye."

He laughed softly, hugging me. I felt a tear slid past one of my eyes and he pressed his lips on the top of my head softly, "Good bye Aqua. I'll see you soon."

I nodded and felt a pang in my chest as he walked out of the hug.

He was right though. Everything was going to be alright and I would see him again.

I hoped…

* * *

**The End**

** Maybe… I might extend this for another one of those 4-5 short chapter fics. What do you people think?**

** Feel free to leave a review, but don't flame.**


End file.
